Imbalances
by SworntoChase
Summary: After Omi returned from the Heylin side there has been a great imbalance between Yin and Yang. And it is up a lazy guardian and an outlander to save them or the Xiaolin warriors will be separated. Plz review2ND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Guardians?

This is going to be my new story and I'm joining to have a lot of new characters. 1st of all Tsuzuki in this story is not me. Defiantly not me I just like the name. 2nd this takes place after Omi was changed to the Heylin side by Chase Young and was saved by the other Xiaolin warriors. 3rd Plz review a lot I like hearing good things and comments about things I need to change. Well Thank you and this is Imbalances 

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

It was midday at the Xiaolin Temple and the sun was high in the sky. The Xiaolin Warriors were playing in the grass outside the temple grounds with water guns. Omi had a big advantage but wasn't being competitive like he usually was. He was just enjoying being home again. The warriors were laughing and their crys of joy could be heard from the heavens. Up above the Earth and the clouds, hidden behind dimensional barriers sat two members of the Yin Yang council. One was Akito, he was the fourth person in the council and was a demon's descendant. Akito had pure silky black hair that shaded one of his endless black soulless eyes. The second was Destiny. Destiny was the youngest member of the council ever in the bureau's history. She was fifteen with straight long black hair that led on past her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes that twinkled like twilight and they say that she got her immense powers from her ancestor, Ceres, who was the goddess of earth and agriculture.  
Both the council members were staring down at the Xiaolin warriors and pondering what they should do about the sudden imbalance of Yin and Yang. "They look so happy", said Destiny sympathetically. "Yes, we wouldn't want to separate them", said Akito, "But we must if we have to"  
"I know but isn't their something left to try?", she asked. She closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could. "How about guardians?", Destiny asked gaining hope.  
"That might work.", stated Akito. "Guardians aren't very efficient though since they are the Xiaolin warriors, keepers of Justice and Shen Gong Wu.  
"But their so busy protecting others to protect themselves, so guardians would be like extra help!", Destiny said brightly.  
"Fine then guardians it is", said Akito giving in to Destiny's endless array of hope . He waved his hand over a crystal, calling his personal servant. Celeste…..Celeste….Celeste he called through his mind.  
Celeste walked into the room and asked "Yes" Celeste had beautiful silvery-blond hair which was always in cute curls. She had sparkly light blue eyes and an angelic face. Celeste had lived at the Yin-Yang bureau since she was a young girl but still held the lowest Yin-Yang position which was Servant.  
"Celeste we would like you to get two guardian from ages 13-18", said Destiny cheerfully. "Yes, that is it", said Akito Celeste bowed and walked out of the room. She walked down the corridor and thought of who she should choose. Maybe Kaydith. She's 14 and she lives in the outside world cuz she is an outlander. But who would the other be? She turned into the offices to see a couple of guardians lacking off. The slacking guardians were laughing and paying no attention to the mounds of paperwork upon their desks. Among them was reddish-brown haired boy named Tsuzuki Kazutaka. Tsuzuki had messy reddish-brown hair and soft sky blue eyes. When Celeste looked at him her heart started to pound and her breathing was still. He was her first and only crush. She had loved him ever since he was a little boy chosen to become part of the Yin-Yang bureau. Tsuzuki finally noticed she was standing there. He turned towards her and said happily "Hello Cel. What's up"  
Celeste blushed and replied "You have a mission!" She couldn't help herself from giving him the position even though he was one of the laziest guardians. His soft smile and twinkling blue eyes filled with hope and kindness had enchanted her.  
"Really! Great what is it?", he asked revealing a beautiful smile. The other workers said encouraging words like nice job and congrats on a mission.  
"You are to defend The Xiaolin Warriors", she said not sure if it was a good idea to give him the job.  
Tsuzuki stopped smiling and the laughing ceased. "THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS!", Tsuzuki said just realizing the seriousness of the matter. Whoa and they chose me? WOW He sat there not believing what he was hearing. He, a slacker who never did any of his work or never had any big missions, was to guard the Chosen Ones, The Elemental Heroes, THE Xiaolin Warriors. This was his big chance to make a difference. Wow!  
Celeste interrupted his daydream. "Do you want the mission or not"  
"Yeah of course I do", Tsuzuki replied.  
"Ok then go to room 115 where you will be told what to do.", said Celeste "Great and Thank you Cel. Thank you very very much.", Tsuzuki said hugging her.  
Celeste face turned bright red then softened as he let go. As he walked out of the offices Celeste whipped out her cell phone to call Kaydith.

(Loretto High School Sacramento, California, USA)  
(With Kaydith)

A girl with orange-ish light brown hair and light green eyes was lying down on the desk, hoping she could get out of this "HELLHOLE". She had hated her parents for trapping her helplessly into an all girls catholic high school. RING RING Her cell phone started ringing. Her teachers eyes quickly meet the source of the ringing and she could see the teachers mind running with ways he could torture her. But if that wasn't bad enough Kaydith at the sound of the ringing had exclaimed "OH SHIT!" Kaydith realizing what she had did rushed out of the classroom, clutching the cell in her hands. "What !", she yelled into the phone. Don't you know that I'm in school and you just……WHAT?" "You need me for a mission! K I'll be there. Talk to you later." She rushed toward the nearest door. She closed the door and stuck a special key into the lock and opened it again. There in front of her stood Celeste, who ushered her into the door. Kaydith made sure to close the door behind her. What door again? asked Kaydith "#115 Now go or your going to be late", said Celeste.  
"K", said Kaydith running as fast as she could down the hall.

(Door 115)  
(With Tsuzuki)

"Good to meet you and who are you?", asked Destiny.  
"Kazutaka…Tsuzuki Kazutaka", Tsuzuki said bowing. "Yes I've heard about you", said Akito examining him with his cold soulless black eyes. You're the one who destroyed the library." Akito finger ran across Tsuzuki's chin.

"Oh yeah about that I'm really sorry bout that I was kinda chasing the Fire weasel and my powers went wild cuz…… said Tsuzuki "Cuz of the Imbalances. It's ok It's natural right. Nothing we can't fix" said Destiny finishing his sentence.

"Yes and the $costs$", said Akito trying to find every little flaw in the 15year old guardian.  
The door suddenly burst open and a girl with orange-ish light brown hair ran in. "Sorry I'm late", she said out-of-breath.  
"I'll talk to you later about that", said Akito eyeing Tsuzuki evilly.  
Tsuzuki walked to Kaydith side as the council members spoke.  
"You" ,said Destiny, "Have been chosen to guard the Xiaolin warriors so none of them again can fall into darkness"  
"Again", asked Kaydith "Yes" said Destiny tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Poor Omi"  
"No more questions!" said Akito immediately anger in his every word. "You will go with Celeste to the dimensional gate and receive your Yin Yang weapons." "If you need to talk to us or report your status wave your hand over the weapon and you will be able to communicate with us." "Go now your time is running out"  
Both Tsuzuki and Kaydith bowed at the same time and walked out of the room. Akito turned to Destiny. "Are you alright?", he asked. It pained him to see her crying, to see her kind soul trampled by harsh feelings.  
"Yes", replied Destiny wiping the tears from her eyes.

(With Tsuzuki and Kaydith)

Wow! I can't believe we get weapons! said Tsuzuki, putting his arms behind his head.  
"You've never used weapons?", asked Kaydith, thinking about all the times she has used minor Yin Yang weapons.  
"Well yeah", replied Tsuzuki. "Anyways I'm Tsuzuki"  
"I'm Kaydith", she said "Do you live at the bureau"  
"Yeah. Where are you from? I haven't seen you around." , asked Tsuzuki "I'm an outlander", said Kaydith "Oh", said Tsuzuki "Hey aren't we suppose to be with Cel"  
Who, asked Kaydith "You know Celeste.", said Tsuzuki in amazement "Oh Yeah. Where is she?" asked Kaydith "We better find her"  
They both stared running down the halls. Tsuzuki stupidly turned around and started running backwards. Kaydith slowed down so he could lead her on since she hadn't been to the bureau for awhile. Tsuzuki tripped, falling on his back making Kaydith fall face first onto him. Celeste walked down the hall giving a cry when she saw them.  
"Well I think we found her", said Tsuzuki

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think?


	2. says sarcastically Great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showodwn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki quickly pushed Kaydith off of him and stood up. Kaydith also stood up blushing and brushed the dirt off of her. Celeste stood there for a quick second then turned and ran down the hall.

"Celeste!" yelled Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki started running after Celeste leaving a puzzled Kaydith. Tsuzuki quickly caught up to Celeste and grabbed her wrist to stop her from running away.

"Let me go!" yelled Celeste trying to hide her red tear stained face.

"Cel what's wrong?" asked Tsuzuki. Celeste struggled to get loose but Tsuzuki held a tight grip on her. "Cel?"

"Stop", said Celeste quietly as she looked up showing her face to Tsuzuki. Celeste tried her hardest to hold in her tears but she couldn't hide her feelings. They kept tormenting her and now it was worse than ever.

Tsuzuki was puzzled. ( Too pinheaded to understand why she's hurt) "Why is Cel hurt?" he thought. There was a long silence. Finally Tsuzuki spoke. "Cel If I've done anything to hurt you I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Celeste was calmed by his words. "I would never want to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Why was Kaydith on you?" asked Celeste.

"Is that what you're sad about?" asked Tsuzuki Well that's nothing. I was just running to find you and we tripped and fell on each other.  
"Really?" asked Celeste. "Yep" replied Tsuzuki "That's all to it" Are you better now?  
"Almost", replied Celeste "you have to do one thing for me first"  
"What is it?" asked Tsuzuki "This!' said Celeste as she hugged him tightly.  
Tsuzuki was surprised at first but then his face softened into a smile. Celeste looked up at him. By then her face was all cleared up. She really loved him not just because he was absolutely gorgeous. He was also sweet and kind. Meanwhile…

Kaydith was now sitting down waiting for them. "Why did Celeste act like that?" she thought. Does Celeste like Tsuzuki? "Mann I need to spend more time at the bureau!" she yelled. Kaydith suddenly jumped up as she saw Tsuzuki and Celeste walking down the hall.

"Are we ready to go" asked Tsuzuki.  
"Yeah sure" replied Kaydith.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" yelled Tsuzuki happily as if nothing happened. Celeste led them both down the halls till they got to the dimensional barrier. "First before you go you will receive weapons." said Celeste

To Tsuzuki Cursom, the Sword of Courage. AW TYT he exclaimed!

And To Kaydith Athmere, the Staff of Knowledge. "Knowledge?" yelled Kaydith "You know I just skipped school to go on this mission!"

Celeste just ignored her. "Now you are ready to go" said Celeste as she opened the dimensional gate.  
The two guardians stared down at the clouds below them. "You go first", said Tsuzuki "And you got the Sword of Courage! Great! Kaydith said sarcastically as she pushed Tsuzuki through.  
Whoa! Screamed Tsuzuki then Kaydith jumped gracefully in the air.

(With Destiny and Akito)  
"What will we do about Chase Young?" asked Destiny

"I was planning to send a spy." replied Akito sipping his green tea calmly.  
"WHO WHO?" asked Destiny eagerly

"Your old friend, Shio." said Akito

"Really? I haven't talked to her in awhile." said Destiny "But do you think she would be right for the job?  
"I not sure but I have a feeling" said Akito

"Okie dokie then When should we send her"asked Destiny  
"Soon" replied Akito

(With Tsuzuki and Kaydith)  
They fell and fell.  
"Look", Tsuzuki called to Kaydith. Kaydith turned to Tsuzuki as he did a flip in the air. Kaydith shook her head in disapproval.  
THUMP! Tsuzuki hit the ground fast and hard! DAMN Tsuzuki yelled

Kaydith landed gracefully "You're such a beginner." Kaydith said

"Whatever I'm usually really good" Tsuzuki lied. The Xiaolin Warriors ran outside to see what the commotion was. "Who are you guys?" they said in unison

"We are the Yin Yang guardians" replied Kaydith

"Chosen to protect you" added Tsuzuki

"We don't need any protection" said Raimundo

"Maybe you don't, maybe you do, we don't care If you have any problems check out our boss not us! Said Tsuzuki

"Fine maybe I will!", yelled Rai as he tried to march off but Kimiko grabbed the hood of his sweater.  
"Sorry about our friend I'm Kimiko" said Kimiko

"And I'm Kaydith" said Kaydith shaking Kimiko's hand.

"Howdy, I'm Clay and that's Raimundo he said pointing to the boy Kimiko had in her grasp.  
"And I'm Omi, my new friends!" said Omi cutely.  
"Who's that?" asked Kimiko.  
"Oh that's Kazutaka" replied Kaydith

"Hey I can answer for myself! Anyways I'm Tsuzuki Kazutaka. Just call me Tsuzuki." said Tsuzuki

"Ka-zu-taka?", said Omi

"Yeah" said Tsuzuki "You got it"  
"I think I've heard that name before" said Omi "but I don't remember where. Hmm"  
"Well anyways that's not important. We were sent here by the Yin Yang council members to guard you guys." said Tsuzuki trying to change the subject. "So we'll need a place to sleep and of course food"  
"WHAT! We're supposed to feed you people too!" said Raimundo

"Well yeah that's the whole point" said Tsuzuki

"We'll be glad to" said Omi "but we'll have to ask Master Fung."

"Thank you" said Kaydith The six of them walked into the temple to find Master Fung. They finally found him in the meditation room.  
"Master Fung, we have guardians that want to stay at the temple. Can they? Pretty please with an apple on bottom" asked Omi

"Umm That's Cherry on top" said Raimundo "That too" said Omi

"Can they, Master Fung" asked Kimiko

"I see Akito has found out about our small problem" said Master Fung

"What problem? Who's Akito?" the Xiaolin warriors asked "Nothing young ones" said Master Fung "The guardians can stay"  
"YAY!" said Omi happily.  
"Why don't you show them to their rooms" said Master Fung

"Sure", said the Xiaolin warriors The Xiaolin warriors led the on till they got to a room with many dividers.

"This is your's" said Kimiko to Kaydith "And this is your's " said Clay to Tsuzuki

"Thank you again for letting us stay." said Kaydith polietly "Yeah thanx" said Tsuzuki

"Well it's getting dark good night." said Kimiko "Goo ight" said Tsuzuki yawning.  
The two guardians lied down to bed and went to sleep as the Xiaolin warriors got ready for bed.

But from above the temple Chase Young was watching attentively. "So Akito thinks he can send guardians to protect Omi. This will be interesting."

And Above the Heavens Akito was watching over Chase Young, the Xiaolin warriors, and the two guardians while Destiny slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I hope you've enjoyed this chapter andi know I have alot of OCs

I gonna have a poll attached to this story

Could u plz tell me who is your fav Oc in this story?

Thank u


End file.
